Hey, hey, you, you
by Lizdacious
Summary: I don't like your girlfriend. Liley. Songfic/Oneshot.


Ugh, there's Lilly again sucking face with Georgina (The Cracker) again. Gross, I know! No wonder she calls herself The Cracker… with a name like Georgina. I know it's my fault for not running into Lilly's arms the day she confessed to me, but I was scared and confused! And now I'm ready for Lilly.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

I pull Lilly off Georgina's lap, and Georgina growls at me, completely ignoring her I pull Lilly far, far away from her girlfriend, making sure she won't see us.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Miley! What's wrong?" Lilly asks me concerned, placing one hand on my shoulder, and staring right into my eyes, waiting for a response.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

"I want you," I whisper and push her up against the lockers… yes we are in the hallway of Seaview High right now. I have my left hand possessively grabbing her hip and my right hand on her shoulder, holding in her place. I lean my head forward and sensually suckle on her neck.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

Lilly moans loudly and pulls my body into hers by wrapping her arms around my waist. "Lilly! Miley! What the hell?!" Georgina erupts from down the hallway and starts charging at us.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

I grab Lilly's hand, and pull her with me, "You know we make a way better couple," I know I'm being conceited, but I really just want Lilly to want me again. I begin laughing; somehow all of this makes me giddy, even though The Cracker is chasing us.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

I stop running for a second, and turn around to see I have exactly two seconds to kiss Lilly, I know I'm taunting Georgina, but it feels good after wanting Lilly for so long. I place my hands on both sides of Lilly's cheeks and give her the fastest peck, before sprinting away again.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Miley! This is insane! Not only are you going to be beat up, I am too!" Lilly shouts, out of breath, "but I don't care, 'cause this is what I've been waiting for," she quickly adds, she looks completely happy, and I'm glad to know I'm the reason why she's happy.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

"Y'know Georgina has been jealous for a while, 'cause I always talk about you," Lilly chuckles, "C'mon let's speed up so she can never catch us." She picks up the pace, with our hands still connected, my body jolts forward, and I tumble onto the floor.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

The way I figure it we're going to have to face The Cracker sooner or later. "You'll break up with her, right?" I throw my arms over my head, and stay lying on the floor.

'_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

"Of course, are you crazy? You were meant for me. Now stand up before she stomps on you," Lilly offers her hand, and I gladly accept it. I bounce up and land into her arms, and kiss her softly, enjoying each feature before Georgina destroys everything.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend_

"Miley Stewart!" Georgina roars, and now she's 15 feet away. 7 feet away. Oh shit, she's here.

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Lilly, I know you like Miley, but you could've at least broken up with me before cheating on me," she looks at us sincerely, and she's crying… oh now I feel bad, she actually has emotions!

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

"Don't fall for her tricks," Lilly whispers under her breath. I place my arm around her waist, protectively, and Lilly does the same to me. We were ready for whatever comes next.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Georgina charges at us, she sort of reminded me of a bull chasing red at this very instant. Quickly Lilly pushes us down, so we were able to duck her flying attack. The Cracker lands behind us, and groans rubbing her head.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

"We're over!" Lilly shouts before grabbing me so we could run away again, hoping she's so disoriented she doesn't see which way we went.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

We collapse behind a tree, and I stare into Lilly's eyes lovingly, "I didn't like your girlfriend one bit," I giggle, this was quite the experience.

"Don't worry, I didn't either," she kisses me whole-heartedly, and I snuggle up to her, while she leans against the tree.

**A/N: Hehe, That song was made for Liley :P Right so anyways, if you don't know which song that is (Which I'm pretty sure you do) it's **_**Girlfriend**_** by **_**Avril Lavigne**_


End file.
